Rose Tyler: The Defender of The Earth
by thedoctorsdaughter11
Summary: Summary: The TARDIS has just finished developing and Rose and The Doctor are traveling it for the first time. What will it provoke?


**Rose Tyler: The Defender of the Earth**

**A Rose and Ten 2 Fan Fiction**

**Rated T for sexual innuendos and slight sexual content**

**Summary: The TARDIS has just finished developing and Rose and The Doctor are traveling it for the first time. What will it provoke?**

The Doctor stands up straight looking at the TARDIS; his blue suit matching the worn color of it. He smiles as Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf, comes up and holds his hand. "Are you ready?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "More ready than I will ever be". They walk in; the TARDIS senses their presence and turns on. The lights flick on and it starts to buzz. He smiles and runs up to the console, stroking it and saying something inaudible in Galifreyan. He turns around a finds Rose walking around the TARDIS and smiling. He walks up to her with a blank stare on his face. He picks her up and sets her on the console. "Rose Tyler, in the entire universe there are many coincidences. But in this case, my Bad Wolf, we weren't a coincidence, we were fate. And I know I'm not him and I never will be but I feel the same things he feels so I just have to say it. Rose Tyler, I love you. And I want to be with you until the day we die." She starts to cry, cry happy tears. She wipes them away and laughs as she stares at him. "I love you too" They kiss an emotional and passionate kiss; thorough and romantic and forced with all of the feelings in the world. They break apart and they smile as he kisses her head. "Come with me" he says "I want to take you on a tour". He leads her through the TARDIS, showing her everything. They start off in the kitchen. It looks just like a 19th century French café with the awning and wrought iron tables and chairs. They had a nice cuppa and held hands for a brief few minutes and then they continued to the other parts of the TARDIS. Next they walked through the TARDIS cinema with every movie in the universe in its collection. Rose says that they should go there for date night some time. He laughs and they continue to the gardens, modeled just like the Cardiff Botanical Garden. The TARDIS made it that way to bring back memories to Rose. They walked through it, admiring the roses, forget-me-nots, sunflowers and lilies. There were a few butterflies as well, all landing on Rose's fingers. Before they leave they kiss once again and then keep walking. They entire the swimming pool that has an opening at the top with extended oxygen shield. It shows you anything that is outside and right now it is Jupiter. The entire the library which looks like it could be bigger than the TARDIS. She gazed around, walked up and down the stairs and flipped through several books. The entire time she was he stared at her, smiling and thinking about how much he loved her. "Well Ms. Tyler, are you ready for the grand finale?" he smiles "Yes I am Mr. Smith" He walks her through the corridors and takes her to a door number 223. He opens the door to find a bedroom. The bed was just a mattress and box spring on a railing no fancy headboard. The bedding was pink on one side and pink and orange striped on the other. The pillows were in pink pillow cases that matched the shade of the comforter. It looked somewhat familiar. "This was my room back in Cardiff. How did you know I wanted this room?" she asked as she searched the room. "The TARDIS knew; she designs the rooms to my liking or anyone else' liking. This is going to be your room unless... I don't know... maybe" he starts "Maybe what?" she asks, biting her lip. "Maybe you might want to stay in my room. With me" he hesitates. "Show me" she says, grabbing his arm. He leads her to his room and opens the door. The head and foot board were carved in gold. The bed was plush red velvet and the walls were a burgundy wine color with a golden border around the middle of the room. The floor was a plush carpet that made her feet sink. "So what do you think? Will you stay with me?" he asks. "You know what I think. I'm 25 years old. I don't have much longer until I am officially middle aged. And, I've always really wanted kids…"He raises an eyebrow as she continues. "And I don't think I'd mind starting soon." He starts to take off his coat and drops it on the floor. He lifts her up and lays her on the bed. "So I guess you don't mind if we start now" he asks. "No not one bit" she replies. They pull into a deep kiss and then the rest I guess was history. When they were finished, the layed under the covers sweating and hot. "So I guess that means you'll room with me?" he asks "Yes, Yes I will. I love you Doctor" she says. "I love you too Rose Tyler.


End file.
